In the fog
by witchfingers
Summary: [AU EnvyHawkeyeMustang]...She calls out, only to be sure that the figure isn't a mirage 'Colonel Mustang...'. The voice comes from inside the thick fog: 'Is that you, First Lieutenant ' [ONESHOT]


_**I don't know, I just like to pair up my favorite characters even though they look... odd when they're together (talking about Hawkeye and Envy). This is AU, because Envy never killed Barry, he sort of killed himself. And this would start off as mangaverse, because I haven't watched the anime :P...**_

**I don't own FMA!**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

_Riza Hawkeye walks home after a day lost in buying groceries. Her hair is down, and she wears a long, maroon skirt. When she passes next to a dark alleyway, her acute soldier instincts make her stop, listen. A man, no, a shell, much like Alphonse Elric, surges from it. Riza takes out her gun and pulls the trigger one, two, many times..._

Riza Hawkeye stays standing in the fog for a long time, her eyes glazed over as she gazes at the point where she's seen Roy Mustang dissappear slowly. Her own voice ricoetches in her head, unsucceeding in shaking off the confusing thoughts that are slowly forming a dim cloud. She turns around to face Barry the Chopper- who's been waiting all the while- with her usual, practical calm.

It seems to be both of them and the night- the street has been deserted since the object of her affection walked into the thick, sticky fog. A stray dog passes by and steals a glance from her. It quietly lays on the grey pavement, one front paw crossed over the other, and watches the scene unfold, unperturbed.

'There's still one more thing I have to tell, missy' skeleton-faced Barry says. Sternly, one can tell from his voice. 'Only, wanted to make sure that miste'h Mustang didn't hear.'

The First Lieutenant listens on, but now a cautious look reigns over her features. 'Go on...'

'Because Hell knows what he'd get himself into if he knew about this, he looked pretty fuc-- sorry missy, while he was interrogating me... about the death of that Hughes character...' his voice turns a shushed whisper, and his eyes accompany in expression what he is talking about.

'The one who killed that guy, is---'

But Barry never gets to finish his sentence, and Hawkeye's heart skips a beat.

Before her very eyes, the stray dog has jumped from his spot and turned into a wild-haired teen in whose arm shines some sort of blade, that has stuck right through a soul seal drawn in blood.

Riza instinctively takes a step backwards, at the time she loads her gun. The teen turns to her, with a seemingly careless smile-smirk, at the time he says; 'Whoops, that was close. Couldn't let you guys know just like that, it'd be awful for our project.'

His arm makes some readjusting sounds and turns back to normal, undoubtedly by means of alchemy.

The First Lieutenant shoots frantically at him, but she knows it's useless. The bullet holes close naturally, as if she'd just hit water with a sword.

'Who... what are you?' she asks, her face never loosing that ice-cold calm of hers, though the teen acknowledges with an odd grin the worry in her voice.

'Oh come on, Barry here's told you guys about me less than half-an-hour ago...'

'So you are...' her voice trails off as she recognises the characteristic tattoo of the ouroboros on his left thigh.

'An homunculus! That's right, Lieutenant. And to make things _even_ easier, I'm going to give you a little hint. You think you can come up with my name if I do this?' he says, the grin still tugging at his lips, at the time his bony frame recomposes into that of Roy Mustang's. Riza takes another gun from her purse, but is frozen in the spot as she sees her commanding officer walking towards her with his lips twisted into a sneer.

'Envy...'

'Good! You're a clever woman, Hawkeye.' She walks backwards until her back feels the harsh cold of a brick wall. The homunculus, Envy, is no more than two feet from her, and he bends down a little, to be face-to-face with her. 'Wouldn't have expected less from Mustang's lap dog.'

The monster, in the body of her Colonel, makes his sneer even nastier.

Riza's voice seems to have frozen in her throat. In spite of that, her mind still works, and quickly devises a plan: shoot the homunculus, and make a run for it.

She shoots at him in cold blood, and he stays facing the wall as she desperately strives to get away... alive. But her plans dissappear into thin air when she felts a damp kind of rope seize her. Her eyes widen in shock when she notices that Envy's right arm has taken the form of a snake, which is currently wrapped around her wrist.

What she thinks to be her last moments of life, are spent remembering the good moments she passed with her Colonel. To her surprise, the final blow never comes. Instead, she comes face to face with Envy's reptile-like features. 'You're rushing things missy.' he says with a soft snarl, mocking Barry's voice. Now back to his normal form, Riza sees how his unnaturally green hair clashes with the soft cerulean fog.

'I've been watching you guys as you interrogated this one'- he gives a hard, solid kick to Barry's empty shell- 'And I know all you people can know. It's not that it's that much, anyway.' he continues, shrinking his shoulders, not giving the matter much importance. 'I'd have sliced his head off right there if he over-talked, like he was about to, right now. The point is, watch your back, Hawkeye, yours and flameboy's, since he can't seem to do it himself.'

Envy lets go of her wrist, and smirks, but looks a little bothered. 'That's right, don't speak, like the good subordinate you are.'

Riza looks at Envy with a calm that, apparently, gets on his nerves. She knows that. He scoffs, because he is well aware that he is not allowed to kill that woman in front of him yet, not until _they _are sure they don't need her anymore. Envy's violet eyes scan her frame for the last time- good luck to the one that tries to tame this woman of steel!

'Let all this be a warning, I doubt there will be one _next time_.' he says, and the only way Riza has to know he is no longer there, are the words 'Watch your back' that linger for a while until the figure of an alabaster black raven flaps it wings, and she follows it with her eyes until it flies high over the city, away, away...

_The moon rises over the buildings. The fog now looks eerie and milky. In the distance, Riza Hawkeye imagines the outline of a figure, a person. Or is it really there? She gathers her gun, scattered, damp and forgotten on the pavement. She checks again, the silhouette looks more definite. Or is it a trick of the streetlight? She calls out, only to be sure that the figure isn't a mirage. 'Colonel Mustang...?'_

_The voice comes from inside the thick fog._

_'Is that you, First Lieutenant ?'

* * *

_

_Oooohh... my first Royai fic! Tell me if you like! I always seem to manage to get Envy into these things . And Hughes' murder seems to be a recurrent topic in my fanfiction :P... I don't know... because Envy was always one of my favorite characters, and Hughes too, and seeing Envy kill him was so interesting, I keep coming up with new ideas to mess with everyone's lives while using that same idea! Perhaps it's because many authors I've read don't seem to acknowledge that Hughes is dead...?_


End file.
